Aelathiel
Aelathiel (elvish name meaning "Knight of Tears") is a Chaotic Good Azata-blooded Aasimar female Dragoon 20, that stands 5’8ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has long bright red hair that she usually pulls into a ponytail that reaches her lower back. She has violet pink seductive eyes with a beautiful symmetric and angular face, with full lips and a narrow jaw. She has light tan flawless and smooth skin, and a sexy voluptuous body with large firm F cup breasts, a thin waist, a sexy firm butt, and long perfect legs. A notable feature is that Aelathiel has pink glowing tribal tattoos on her pubic mound as well as on her lower back (Tramp Stamp). These tattoos are obviously magical and provide light as a candle. Aelathiel is a bold woman that gets excited when exposing her skin, and it shows in the armor she wears. She wears gold celestrum armor that consists of armored pasties, armored c-string, arm and leg armor, as well as plated high heels. Aelathiel favors the spear and she uses a brutal looking longspear with many barbed edges. She also wears a ruby and gold diadem on her forehead but sometimes wears a fearsome helm shaped to look like a snarling dragon. She also wears large gold hoop earrings to accent her beautiful long nymph-like ears. Aelathiel’s primary motivation in life is service, she lives to serve and service she does. She swears service to Zyavel and to Respen’Do Urden and will lay down her life if need be in order to serve them. Aelathiel is normally found in an excited mood, eager to do battle or engage in carnal excess. She is quick to anger and tends to have explosive mood swings. She is optimistic and views the world with great hope and anticipation. She does not fear the future and looks forward to experiencing new things. She is honest, trustworthy, and hard-working. She is steady with her thoughts and very thoughtful, always considering other people’s feelings and circumstances. She is daring and bold, she never shrinks from a challenge and enjoys a good battle. She is candid and talkative when around others, and somewhat touchy feely. She is unorthodox and free-thinking, she doesn’t like doing what society thinks she should do, or act the way society wants her to act. She is her own person even though she wants to serve someone worthy of her. Aelathiel has a slapstick sense of humor and loves jesters and other fools. She enjoys talking about fighting, knights, dragons, dancing, sex, and love. She is a devout believer in Sheila, Goddess of Love, and Aelathiel always tries to keep love in her heart. Aelathiel has a habit of counting stairs and windows, and she is superstitious of the 13th floor of any building and stairways that have 13 stairs. Aelathiel also has a habit of excessively touching other people, she has no concepts of personal space and tends to get up close and personal when talking face to face with someone. She is also an exhibitionist and tends to wear very revealing outfits or just walking around naked. Aelathiel collects small figures of dragons and loves getting them as gifts from suitors. Aelathiel enjoys riddles and is often challenging others to riddles. Aelathiel also enjoys singing and often times sings while traveling. Aelathiel is bisexual, promiscuous, and brazen when it comes to intimate relationships. She believes in polygamy and doesn’t mind being one of many lovers to a man or woman. Current Aelathiel currently resides in Lilor'Arael, as one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers. She is known as the Ruby Gem of Lilor'Arael for her red hair. History Aelathiel grew up in Avalon with her adopted sister Rulith, in the elven house of Norreitryn (Sacred to History). She had a happy childhood and eventually became a Knight Dragoon in service of the Norreitryn house. She protected her adopted families older sister Zyavel Norreitryn when she went on diplomatic missions for the elven courts. It was during one such mission that tradgedy came upon them, while celebrating in the forest at night, Aelathiel got drunk with her sister Rulith and Zyavel, and they got lost in the forests of Xepher. She and her sisters were transported to the realm of Drunken Lost, a realm of endless moving forests, living caves and maze like cities. There her and her sisters wandered, looking for a way home, fighting countless monsters and facing numerous threats, until cultists of Baphomet subdued and captured them. They were tortured and forced to do humiliating things, as well as perform numerous carnal acts with each other, animals, and other captives for the amusment of the cultists. For years Aelathiel and her sisters were kept captive by the cultists until a group of adventurers came upon them and killed the cultists and rescued them from their nightmare. After being rescued they traveled with the adventureres and found a way out of the Realm of Drunken Lost, finding themselves back on Galea in the kingdom of Lilor'Arael. Respen Do'Urden helped the adventurers and Aelathiel and her family. He provided them with shelter and care, and told Aelathiel that the Norreitryn family was no more. During her captivity the Norreitryn family had died out since their only blood daughter was missing, the family had spent their entire fortune looking for them and ending up vanishing. Zyavel wanted to rebuild her house and pledged her loyalty to Respen. He accepted and gave Zyavel and the adventurers land to start cultivating in Respen's name. They called the city Neverlost and began building it up. That's when Lord Grey invaded Lilor'Arael. Aelathiel was made a commander of an army and helped fight Lord Grey's forces along with her sister Rulith. After Lord Grey was deafeated Aelathiel began living in the Inner sanctum of Respen's palace and became one of his many lovers along with Zyavel and Rulith. She became known as the Ruby Gem of Lilor'Arael and now vows to protect Respen from whatever horrible threats the future poses. Relationships Aelathiel has close relations with the other Gems of Lilor'Arael (Davina, Rulith, Shion, Tara), as well as intimate relations with Respen Do'Urden. Character Sheet Azata-blooded Aasimar Dragoon 20/ Mythic Champion 4 Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs